Field of the Art
The disclosure relates to the field of contact center operations, and more particularly to the field of interaction routing optimization within a contact center environment.
Discussion of the State of the Art
In the field of contact center operations, routing interactions is generally handled according to agent skills, which may or may not correspond to actual skills or training and function as a manual shorthand for routing configurations. For example, what calls are routed to a particular agent may be modified by adding or removing skills, effectively enabling and preventing them from receiving specific types or classes of interaction. This approach is very labor-intensive, requiring constant manual monitoring and interaction, and has no direct correlation with actual contact center performance or meaningful statistics. Contact centers operate on service level agreements, wherein they contract with a client to meet specific levels of service such as agreeing that 80% of the client's calls will be answered within a given timeframe. These service levels may not be visible to personnel in charge of routing calls, and they are not tracked on a short-term basis to optimize call routing with fine granularity.
What is needed, is a means to track and record service level performance for interactions, and to automatically adjust routing policies to meet service levels in an ideal fashion without requiring manual intervention and without requiring modification of individual agent configurations.